Of men and Firewhisky
by SaphireMalfoy
Summary: What happens when Parvati hasn't had a date in a while and the man who asks her out provides a little too much fun? Rated T for mature themes, but nothing too mature 3


A/N: I had the prompts Ernie/Parvati, Firewhisky and the weird sisters for the Game of Life challenge.

"Hannah told Justin who told Lavender that SOMEONE has a crush on you!" Padma grinned and hugged her sister close. They'd been hanging out that day, doing each other's hairs and having a girls day, which they hadn't done in a while. Parvati looked at her sister with a dismayed look. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Her sister pouted and then grinned. "You know you do. Apparantly he has tickets to your favorite band!"

"The Weird sisters?! My gods. It's usually impossible to get the tickets." She turned over and looked at her sister. "Who is it then?"

"Remember Ernie from Hufflepuff? Apparently he's had a crush on you for a long time."

"He has?"

Padma grinned and nodded. "You should go. If anything, free concert. He's supposed to ask you today at lunch. The concert is tonight."

"Ooh!" Parvati smiled. "I might just have to see how that would go. It's been too long since a guy's looked at me in that kind of light."

Padma smiled. "Why do you think I planned this girl's day." She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a light blue top and a knee length black skirt. "This would be perfect for the concert. Maybe the band will find you yummy and bring you backstage." She giggled.

"Oh hush you! Ernie might think he's getting lucky."

"Yeah, and..." Padma batted her eyelashes and winked. "You need a good night girl!"

"Fine, give it here." She finally said and stood up, grabbing the clothes. "Can you finish with my hair please?"

Padma laughed and nodded, pulling out a studded black headband and placing it in her sister's hair. "That will look great hun."

Parvati smiled and lay the clothes on the bed. She'd be back to change into that later. For now she just wanted to look like a normal student. If he didn't ask her out, she'd look like an over-pampered fool. She got dressed. "Let's head to lunch."

At lunch, things went better than planned. Ernie was overly-enthusiastic about asking her out, but before he slipped away he slipped her a flask. She raised an eye and he leaned over and whispered "It'll make the band better. I promise. Nothing is slipped into in. It's just plain old firewhisky. Get ready for tonight. I look forward to it."

When they got back to the dorms, Parvati showed Padma the flask. "Oooh! He definitely is hoping for something tonight."

Parvati grinned. "He's actually planned tonight out. I love it. I think I'll definitely enjoy the night."

"I think you will too." Padma said and took a sip from the flask like a pro. "Mmm, definitely a good night. Can I go in your place?"

"No!" Parvati rolled her eyes and pulled the flask back taking a sip herself. "Tonight is my night. You have someone."

"So?" Padma said and winked. "Who says I can't be you for a night."

"My night!" Parvati said and grabbed the clothes. "I cannot wait for this date. I haven't had a date in so long."

"Yeah, yeah. Play the guilt trip card. Have fun on your date." She helped her sister into the clothes. The rest of the night before the date, they sat in the dorm, drinking from the flask together and playing games. It was a pretty fun night. Then it came to be time for the concert. Padma hugged her sister and sent her off before going back to her own dorm room. Parvati had to smile, glad that she didn't stumble too much.

"Had a little fun, did ye'?" Ernie said with a grin. "Don't worry, I brought more for the concert."

"Thanks Ernie." She said, resting her head on his shoulder as they hugged close, waiting for the knight bus. So far, it was a good date. He was prepared. He'd stuck out a wand to call the night bus and soon they'd be at her favorite concert. The night might be one of her best dates.

Of course when they got to the concert she had so much fun. The firewhisky made her head spin some, which only made the concert more in the air. She loved it. After the concert ended, Ernie held her close. They waited for the knight bus once more. They kissed and held each other close. Had it been that Parvati found love? She kind of hoped so.

When the bus arrived they found that they were alone, save for the driver. They made way to a bed and kept their date going. Ernie requested that they get some time before heading back to Hogwarts, which Ern agreed to.

The next thing Parvati knew, she was waking up under covers with her shirt thrown over the rail of one of the beds. The bus was parked somewhere and she frowned. She turned over and was relieved to find Ernie holding her. The bus driver walked in from a bathroom in the back of the bus. "What a night. If you two are ready to head back to Hogwarts now..."

"Yes please." Parvati squeeked out as Ernie's hands wrapped around her. She just blushed, knowing the elder man wasn't paying attention, but at the same time...

"Let's get you home." He said and headed back to the front. He kicked something and knelt down to pick up the flask Parvati had been using the night before. "This yours?" Ern asked, looking at the younger kids.

"Nope."

"Not at all. Maybe it was left by another passenger." Ernie shrugged and continued forward, opening the flask and taking a sip. This made Ernie and Parvati laugh.

"Best. Date. Ever." Parvati said and kissed Ernie.


End file.
